My Adventure In Pokemon The World
by WickedLady25
Summary: Kitty a new Pokemon trainer gets a few surprises on and after her birthday. You will love this story. There will be drama,happiness, and a few awkward moments. Plz read and review good or bad I'm a big girl I can handle them.


**My Pokemon Adventure**

**By: Wickedlady**

Author's Note: Hi everyone WickedLady here I'm here doing this story because well I feel like it. plz read I hope you all like it. If so send me a review If not still send a review and tell me what you don't like about it and I may fix it. So here it is and remember to review. I'd alsolike to add their will be curse words all throught the story and in later chapters sexuality. You have been warned if you do like curse words or sexual acts the you don't have to read.

Disclamier: I do not own pokemon nintendo does but I do own the charaters in the story.

**Chapter 1: My Birthday **

**Kitty's POV**

Hi everyone my name is kitty and this is my story. I just turned 10 years old today my parents throw me an awesome party today and tomorrow i get to go to professer oak and begin my journey as a pokemon trainer right now i'm just sitting in my room packing my bag for my journey. I'm just sitting on my bed putting all my new things into my backbag my mom and dad and friends all got me for gifts to start my journey. They got me lots of pokemon food, pokemon medicien and pokeballs. As I put the last item in my backbag I start to pack my suitcase with nice clean clothes that me and mom washed and dried just for my trip. As I closed the lid on the suitecase my dad knocked on my door. May I come in sweetheart dad said. I looked at the door and said yes you can come in dad. he walked in but he had one hand behind his back and I looked at him with a confused look. Why do you have your right hand behind your backfor daddy. Well i was sitting at the bar the other night just hanging with some friends and as i was talking to them about you and what would be the perfect gife for a new trainer and right behind me this old man spoke up and started asking me questions out of the blue he hands me this and said he'd let me have it for 800 poke dollars. he said it would be the best and perfect gift for you he said and when he finished he pulled a pokeball out from behind his back it had an odd symbol on the front. I looked and i was happy and confused. OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU DADDY! I screamed nearly deafing him. But dad I thought I can only get one of the three starter pokemon from professer oak. Oh and what kind is it and what with the symbol and if it not to much what gender is it. Dad replied well in order of questioning yes you can choose one of the three starters if you have not gotten a pokemon before hand next what pokemon do you think it is you only have it posted all over your room and you have all the toys of this pokemon next as for the symbol the old man said it is a special and really rare pokemon and the symbol just represents that and the old man asked that very same question to me and I remembered you wanted this pokemon as a girl so that what I told him and he handed me this ball out of his pocket he also smirked as he did so. OMG OMG OMG OMG EEVEE IT"S AN EEVEE OMG OMG OMG I screamed even louder then before and my dad put his fingers in his ears and oh I was jumping up and down on my bed. Just then my mom walked into my room Whats with the sreaming kitty oh I see you told her huh looking at dad and he nodded. As I continued to jump up and down on my bed and hyperventilating it got so bad I passed out.

**Kitty's Mom POV**

Dan and I rushed over to kitty as we saw her pass out. I begin to fan her and dan looked pale and said I had no idea she'd get this excited about a pokemon. Oh come on dan she loves that pokemon the other day she told it was a dream ofher's toown a girl eevee but got really sad as she knew it would be hard to find one because of how rare eevee is and having to go with one of the ones professer oak has and then you show up on her birthday with one fulfilling one of her biggest dreams. I had no idea that this was a big deal said dan. I should have spent more time with her and got to know her better and revealed eevee toher in a more subtle way I'm sorry kathy. Dan you did not think this was a big deal just look around you her whole room is covered with eevee. Eevee toys, Curtins, blankets, sheets, pillow case, stickers, posters, clothes. Even her new tent and sleeping bag has eevee on them. Ok Ok I Know for the past few years since she saw that wild eevee on our camping trip a few years ago she's been obsessed with this one pokemon and it's evolutions. Quite it shes waking up said kathy.

**Kitty's POV**

I wake up slowly and see mom and dad standing over me. Wh what happen I ask a little groggy. You passed out from all the excitement from your father telling you about your new friend and partner said mom. I jump up oh yeah were is she where my eevee. my dad layed the pokeball next to me and as soon as I picked upthe ball the symbol glowed bright purple. It was so bright I had to shut my eyes and the I got a warm feeling that spread all over my body. When I opened them there she was my new eevee and friend sitting in front of me. I got all happy again and lunged forward and gave her a hug. Thank you daddy I love her so much already I began to cry and the I felt wet and warm down in my special area and I relized I pee'd my pants and I yelled for my dad to leave and I whispered to my mom why I yelled for dad to leave. Dan can you give me and your daughter a few moments alone. oookkkaay I just go and get ready for bed he kissed me on my forhead and told me goodnight. As he walked out I waited a few minutes and then my mom told me to take my clothes off and to go get a bath to clean myself up so I took my pants, socks,panties,and shirt off and I walked to my closet and grabed my robe and clean clothes and I walked to the bathroom as I closed the door I heard scratching noises at the door. I went and opened the door and eevee walked in oh sorry eevee I did not know that you followed me. eevee looked at me and gave me a happy look and said it's name. Ten minutes later me and eevee walked out of the bathroom and back to my room. ithen noticed a collar around eevees neck with a gem with the same symbol as her pokeball had on it. I reached out to hold the charm and it started to glow purple like the pokeball did and everything went black...


End file.
